conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien agenda
The Alien agenda comprises two main groups of : (1) the “tall whites”, and (2) the “reptilians”. Their agenda is to portray themselves in a struggle before mankind, so that will warm up to the one, likely the one who is in their image (the more human looking ones). Whilst the other plays the demon. It is a show of “good cop”, “bad cop”. Thus, at the appointed time,Compare Project Blue Beam the human cattle will move in droves into a desired position, whereby the people will have to comply to all of the demands and requirements of THEY, less ye be consumed by the demonized ones (Compare with the , web archive 1995, by O.H. Krill and A.R Bendall). Alien economics 101 :Main: Alien Research, The strength to annihilate the World,''Alien Research: and 'free the World' of humansindy100.com, Stephen Hawking has a chilling warning about aliens, 2017 poses a substantial threat. However, the ancient astronaut hypothesis suggests a few key factors that potentially keep the Earth from being blowing up: ;Not gold An extraterrestrial's resource of interest is not . When a star is dying, its mass grows and atoms compress to the point that it will explode; thereafter, large amounts of gold is spread throughout a young solar system.Wikipedia, Gold, origins: celestial origin theories Thus gold is considered as a perfect, carbon free metal that is substantial in the known universe. From a macrocosm prospective, gold is "no more valuable than a piece of plastic."Exopolitics, ;Maybe water In , Earth's liquid water is a study in s for determining complex life''Alien Research'', in extrosolar systems. The Earth holds vast liquid oceans considered viable by . Interestingly, the first known human civilization, the Sumerians, put strong emphasis on water as seen in Sumerian writings. The deepest well of water was known as the 'Apsu' or ' ' (Cuneiform: �� ��, from which we get the word 'abyss'). The 'Abzu' concept was so influential to Sumerians, Even in 's research, Sitchin presented literary relationships with gold and the (lit. meaning "deep water", later "abyss"). In Sitchin's [[w:c:enki:glossary|ENKI glossary, Abzu]] is defined as—"Enki's gold-mining domain in southeast Africa". Whatever source material Sitchin was using, it is quite possible that gold was a metaphor for fresh-water. Whether Sitchin had any awareness of possible in his source material - or not, is of debate. It could also be alternatively debated that Sitchin came up with 'gold', as a value of choice, to replace a mystery commodity that the Anunnaki were really after. That way, Sitchin would have more fictional freedom to embellish concepts like: 'the need for refined gold to re-sustain Nibiru's atmosphere' (See also The Lost book of ENKI). Sitchin's gold thesis is ironic—due to the fact that a certain amount of fresh water (refined) is needed in our atmosphere to sustain complex life. that they deified it as the god Abzu, a pre-god to Enki.Sumer, Sumerian theology ;Uh-oh The conspiracy for Earth's resources deepens with the most prized obscure element of interest to the 'gods', ever recorded in man's documented history — ( : अमृत, amṛta), commonly known in Greek mythology as ambrosia. If there is any truth to the alleged 1954 USA contract (known in ufology as )—to meet a quota of biological specimens (specifically ) as an offering to s, then this would support a connection between human biology and ambrosia. If human biology is ambrosia,The Guardian, Ambrosia: the startup harvesting the blood of the young, 21 Aug 2017MIT Technology Review, Questionable “Young Blood” Transfusions Offered in U.S. as Anti-Aging Remedy, by Amy Maxmen January 13, 2017 the good news is—we as s get to keep living as a society; the bad news is— . See also * Project Blue Beam * Memorandum 6751 References Resources ;Conspiracy * Alien Research, 1947 Roswell I-beam, Elephtheria—FREEDOM * Alien Research, 1948 , human body parts found in UFOs * Alien Research, * Alien Research, 1954 USA contract ;Economics * Alien Research, * Exopolitics, Category:Ancient aliens Category:Alien-UFO